Shattered Diamond
by Bronze Zephyr
Summary: With Reach fallen, the UNSC anticipates a Covenant attack on the planet Diamond, with three SPARTANS at their side, they're sure they can win. The question is will they? However the Covenant has sent their best Fleet Master to crush them.
1. Prolouge

A/N: After Halo: Reach came out I realized that my story was lacking in information and have such been revising the story and rewriting entire chapters, I hope my readers find this to be satisfactory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo. Halo is owned by Bungie, Microsoft and 343 Studios.

* * *

_"SPARTAN-090, is one of the many Spartans who can find a clear path through anything. He is both strong and brave like the rest. He is even as stubborn as his team leader sometimes. He is one of many of my SPARTAN-II's to lose their homworlds to the Covenant. He takes it more personally than the rest, for his world was the first to be attacked, Harvest. In his eight year absence from Harvest, he had come to look upon Reach as his new home. When the Covenant come and they will eventually come, he will face them much like he faced them on the from now nuclear winter covered plains of Harvest through the green forests of Octavian II and the great cities of Byzantine V and he will continue to fight them to a bitter end,"- Dr. Catherine E. Halsey_

07:45 Hours August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar)/ Epsilon Eridani System, Reach, Highland Mountains

The war had come to Reach, one of the UNSC's crown jewels, as no one had expected, not even SPARTAN Team Theta or as they were once know as Silver Team, had expected this. Their mission was a failure; they had attempted to prevent the Covenant invasion of Reach, to no avail. There were only four of them, against hundreds of thousands: Sean-140 along with Victoria-131, Daniel-053 and Marcus-090.

They had been ordered by Spartan-104 to find air support and if unable, exfiltrate Reach and attempt to send a ship or a fleet to retrieve the rest of the Spartans should Reach fall. Normally not one to run from a fight, Sean knew his orders and would carry them out regardless of obstacles.

He and his team moved down the windy road. The M831 Troop Transport that they had acquired swerved as Sean sped up and then used the handbrake to swerve around a corner. The M831 wasn't exactly built with the concept of four Mjolnir clad Spartans in mind. That didn't really stop Sean, like any plan that ever went awry he simply improvised. Likewise the other Spartans were holding on by the central rail in the back of the M831.

One would who didn't know him, they'd question his driving. To those who knew him including his fellow Spartans, Sean was an expert behind the wheel of any vehicle, UNSC or Covenant. His brown eyes were focused on the road ahead of them; he kept vigilant for anything unexpected.

In the side passenger seat next to him was his number two and team marksman, Victoria. Victoria-131 or Tori for short was a native to Reach, where as Sean was from Earth, Daniel was from Sigma Octanus IV and Marcus was from Harvest.

Her piercing blue eyes weren't visible behind her helmet's visor, though Sean usually could tell a look with out even seeing her face. She scanned the surrounding area, her SRS92SCS-S2 AM sniper rifle at the ready.

Daniel-053 and the number three of Silver Team, was sitting behind Tori. His left hand held on to the central rail while resting on his right shoulder was W/AV M6 G/GNR or better known as the "Spartan Laser."

The Spartan Laser was one of Daniel's favorite weapons of choice. On his back was a M41 Jackhammer rocket launcher, a weapon that he had wielded since the beginning of the war. Daniel was well-known for his demolition skills and such it was simply a task explaining of how big the explosion was, what type charge to use and where do you want it.

Sitting on the opposite side of Daniel was Marcus-090, the teams scout. If there was any trail that needed navigating Marcus was the Spartan for the job. A excellent tracker there was very little he couldn't find, he like several other Spartans including Frederic-104, Sean-140 and himself were extremely skilled hand-to-hand and melee combat. He was also somewhat of an introvert and the teams lone wolf.

Sean suddenly heard something, moving in quickly. He pulled the M831 over and jumped out. He was well-known amongst the Spartans for his extraordinary hearing. If he heard something out of the ordinary, then that usually meant that trouble was afoot.

Reaching over his back he grabbed his M90 combat shotgun, a weapon that he preferred over any assault rifle. Resting the shotgun on his right shoulder with the barrel pointing up, he placed his left hand on the asphalt.

He couldn't feel any tremors in the ground. Looking up he heard the familiar roar of the Shortsword bomber, he saw three of them fly overhead turning towards the unseen threat. A fourth one appeared shortly thereafter however a green blast struck its right wing, sending it spiraling into the forest below and exploding the massive fireball. Its ordnance on board exploded seconds later setting off several secondary explosions, incinerating trees in a radius of several meters.

He then heard the familiar scream of the engines of the Covenants mainstay attack flyer, the Banshee. Its engines could be heard from kilometers away, Sean knew that they were a sitting target out in the open.

"INCOMING! Hostile air, scatter immediately!" He ordered as he sprinted to the nearest tree taking cover behind it. It was times like this he actually wished he had a rocket launcher. The shotgun was still in hand. Tori to cover behind a tree next to his, while Daniel and Marcus took cover in the tree line on the opposite side of the road.

At first only one Banshee flew by, followed by a couple of Spirit dropships. Eight more Banshees flew by in a near-perfect double V formation. Behind that formation five more Spirit dropships and three of the newer Phantom dropships followed suit.

A lone Banshee made up the rear guard of the Covenant aerial assault force. It spotted the abandoned M831 on the side of the road. The Banshee swooped down to get a closer look. The pilot deemed the abandoned vehicle not as a threat and pulled up and flying out of site.

Sean slowly crept out from behind the tree. He didn't see any hostiles in the area. The howl the Banshee's engines could still be heard. He saw two M19 rocket launchers in the back of the Warthog.

Sean sprinted towards the Warthog. He grabbed the two M19 rocket launchers in the back. Turning around he heard the familiar howl of the Banshee's twin engines. Looking up he saw the alien flyer.

It dived towards him, the howl of its engines turned into a scream. Contrails emanated from its wing booms. Knowing he had little time to spare, the Spartan began to run to the tree line as a green charge powered up in the enemy flyer's Fuel Rod Cannon was locked on the M831.

He sprinted at full speed with the two M19 rocket launchers resting on both of his armored shoulders. Despite how fast he's running the Banshee was by far more superior in terms of being faster than a lone SPARTAN-II on foot. He knew he had only a minute or two at best before the Covenant flyer was upon him.

He knew the Covenant's flying death bringer was devastating on the ground troops and Spartans on foot. In Sean's mind he calculated the likelihood of him taking on a Banshee and the chance of survival of said taking on the flyer. Not too surprisingly the odds were very slim to none.

The Banshee's twin "light" plasma cannons opened up, a few blue blasts impacted on his shields causing them to flare. Most of the plasma fire was directed at the abandoned Warthog TT. He turned his head to look over his right shoulder as he saw the fuel rod gun fire a green glob out of its central barrel.

It was then that Sean remembered that the extra rockets have been loaded up in the back of the Troop 'Hog. The fuel rod projectile struck one of the cases containing the extra 102 mm shaped explosive charges. The M831 exploded into a fiery inferno causing the nearby half-ton of MJOLNIR clad Spartan hurdled chest first into the asphalt.

Sean's helmet flew off as he impacted the asphalt. Fortunately his armor was intact minus his helmet. He looked up to see that his helmet had rolled over to the side of the road. He the looked at the two rocket launchers, both was intact minus a few dents and scratches on the tubes, but useable regardless.

He rolled onto his back and jumped up. Without his helmet he knew his shields were of no use. Setting the rocket launcher on his left shoulder down on the near his feet he raised the one on his right shoulder and aimed it at his airborne foe.

The Banshee rolled into a dive towards the lone Spartan. Standing his ground he flipped open the targeting reticule on the side of the launcher. The reticule glowed blue until it was brought over the alien flyer. Its blue color faded to red as a homing signal and diamond locked on to the airborne menace.

The homing signal chimed, blinking twice giving him the signal that target lock had been acquired. He squeezed the trigger as both rockets sped out of the tubes with a smoky contrail behind the two 102mm shaped charges.

The first rocket was dodged by the Banshee. The second hit its target on the Banshee's port wing boom, causing the Covenant attack flyer to tumble and spin into the tree line exploding in purple plasma like explosion. Just before impacting the trees, the stricken craft's pilot an Elite Major Domo managed to bail out and survived but not without grievous injury to himself.

Sean discarded the empty rocket launcher as he surveyed the wreckage of the downed Banshee. He saw a shape move in the wreckage of the enemy flyer. He raised his armored right hand up to about as high as his shoulder and then closed it into a fist.

Recognizing the signal for forming up, Tori was the first to move in the open, followed by Marcus and then Daniel who had retrieved Sean's helmet. Tori moved to Sean's right, keeping her sniper rifle at the ready. Marcus moved to Sean's left with his MA5B Assault Rifle ready.

Daniel came over with the Spartan Laser on his right shoulder and Sean's helmet in his left hand. He handed Sean his helmet, who looked at his reflection in the golden visor. This wasn't the first time his helmet flew off.

The first time had been only four years after the Harvest Campaign on the distant colony world of Byzantine V, once the most important outer colony in the UNSC. The world of Byzantine V which orbited the star Iota Persei, a shining jewel of the Outer Colonies and a near-hardliner UNSC supporter.

That was until the Covenant attacked it, while simultaneously attacking the nearby Mu Arae system. Admiral Preston J. Cole and his battle group raced to Mu Arae to defend one of the few remaining Outer Colonies, New Gettysburg. That left then Admiral Pierre Petan in charge of Byzantine V's defenses. During the ground battle, Silver Team as they were known back then attacked in the massive counter offensive per Winter Contingency.

During the fighting he was wounded when the Sparrowhawk he flew into battle was shot down. Through the course of the fighting his helmet was knocked off, resulting in getting the scar on the right side of his face that went from the bottom his fore head, barely missing the rim of his right eye and straight to his right jawbone.

The Elite, a Zealot class, to be precise was quickly on the receiving end of his M90 after nearly decapitating him with its energy sword. The second time was on Miridem where he was sent to guard and protect Dr. Halsey, while she was conducting a xeno-archeology survey on some ancient ruins found on the planet.

It quickly turned into a firefight as the Covenant also found the world. During the chaos his helmet was knocked off by a Wraith mortar tank. Amidst the battle Dr. Halsey was captured, an event that Sean blamed himself for happening, which coupled with the loss of his fellow Spartan, Sheila. Both events were ultimately outside of his control as he and his team had remained behind to buy the two of them time to escape.

He came out of his musings as he put the helmet on. An audible hiss was heard as it was sealed on contact with the seals mounted on his neck piece. He motioned for the Spartans to move out. The Four Spartans went up to the wreckage of the Banshee. The shattered pieces of it were nearby.

"A shame you had to destroy it, this would have been a good scout vehicle," Tori said as she inspected the downed flyer.

"I agree," Marcus added. He looked up at Sean. "Looks like we're walking,"

Sean nodded his head; it was true without a vehicle they would be walking. It wasn't something new to him, just an inconvenience. He looked at his left wrist, the armored gauntlet was noticeably bare of any desired items or weight. He reached down to the hard case on his left hip and brought out his TacPad.

The TacPad was a device that Team Leaders usually had with them, to make minor calculations or upload latest BNet information or GPS locations, it also held a team roster and information for logistics. Daniel walked over behind the Banshee when he noticed the badly wounded Elite Major.

"Mates, take a look-see at what I found," Daniel reported, his Australian accent was ever present.

The three of them walked over, Sean put away his TacPad and held his shotgun at the ready. Daniel stood over the Elite with his Spartan Laser aimed at its head. It looked up at the first Spartan then at the other three; he glared at them with a hateful look on his face.

"You humans will burn, when the grand majesty of the fleet, turns this world into glass," the wounded Elite spat at the four Spartans. Sean pumped his shotgun as he brought the barrel of the M90 to the Elite's head.

"Not today," Sean replied coldly as he pulled the trigger. The 8 gauge buckshot slammed into the unshielded Elite's head killing it instantly.

Sean pulled out his TacPad and looked at it. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked up at his fellow Spartans; their orders had just been rescinded. It was now not matter of winning the battle it was a matter of surviving the battle. "Admiral Freemont is dead, the super carrier _Trafalgar_ has been destroyed along with the _Bucephalus, Royal Sovereign_, _Dawn of Futures Past_, _Cold Harbor_, _Aurora_, _Solaris_, _Daedalus, Farragut, Sun Tzu, Kirov _… the list goes on, as of now all United Nations Space Command forces have been ordered to withdraw from Reach, Cole Protocol has been authorized. Message ends –Stanforth," Sean read.

"Where do we go now?" Daniel asked.

"According to the GPS, Parker Air Base is 20 km on the other side of that forest," he pointed at it the he paused briefly before continued. "If were lucky they might have a space capable transport for us to get off Reach,"

"If they don't?" Tori asked.

"We'll make for the ship breaking yards in Aszod, according to the battle net, its one of a few places that has space capable transports left on Reach," he replied. "Leave all that you can behind we need to move fast,"

Rising up his right arm he made a fist before forming an open palm and indicated to move forward. It took them 30 minutes to get from one side of the forest to the other when they reached the clearing.

They saw a hill, which they climbed up. The four Spartans walked up a nearby hill, what they saw on the other side was devastation. Suddenly the ground shook as a Covenant Cruiser flew overhead, turning towards the North. Looking down they saw the air base, Sean turned his head to the others.

"The airfield's still operational, lets get going before we're stranded here," said Sean.

At Parker Air Base, UNSC Marine Corps Sgt. Jorge Vasquez and his detachment was all that was left. The base had been hit early on by both Banshees and a Covenant Corvette. There wasn't much here except for a GA-TL1 Longsword, that no one here knew how to fly.

He sat under a tent that had been constructed to keep cover as most of the structures had been hit from the air. He looked over at the fallen control tower; the once tall structure was on its side. The tower looked like it had been hit by either a plasma torpedo at the base or was hit by a mortar round from a Wraith.

The main security checkpoint at the entrance of the airbase wasn't much. The concrete bunker that had once housed two M247H heavy machine guns and one AIE-486 chain gun was now little more than a pile of concrete rubble as half the bunker was decimated in the bombardment. Only one of the M247's was active, the chain gun was in a myriad number of pieces and the other M247H was completely destroyed.

Pfc. Jonathan Walker couldn't believe it, three weeks out of boot on his first deployment on what was said to be the most secure planet in UNSC controlled space, fighting the Covenant. Nearby was an ODST Corporal, Cpl. Bauer. William Bauer was an enigma when it came to ODST's; he originally had been stationed on the _Majestic. _It was rumored that he had been promoted six times and demoted four and that Maj. Gen. Nicholas Strauss had tried everything to get him out of the military.

It was a sad thing but the UNSC needed every soldier they could get their hands on, even insubordinate ones. Manning the remaining M247 machine gun was Spc. Ivan Stukov of the UNSC Army. Stukov and his squad had been ambushed by three of the fast and hard-hitting Revenants. Those that were left were slowly picked off one by one until Ivan was last one remaining.

The Spartans reached the airfield and were approached by a group of Marines. Walker was the first to greet the Spartans; he quickly led them over to Vasquez and the remaining troops. Bauer and Stukov both came over as well. Bauer unlike many other ODST's didn't really give a damn about the Spartans, truth be told he could've honestly cared less. The way he saw it was: they are soldiers, we are soldiers, they fight covenant, we fight covenant, not too much difference there.

"Sergeant Vasquez" said one of the marines.

Sgt. Vasquez turned and acknowledged the marine and then looked at the Spartan, and then he looked back at the computer.

"What's the situation Sergeant?" asked Daniel.

"Not good, we've lost a good portion of the fleet, while we have inflicted heavy enemy losses; the _Dawn Under Heaven_, _Basra, Blucher_ and the _Invincible,_ _Gettysburg_, _Alliance, Euphrates, Vittorio Veneto_ and the _Gorgon_ along with several other ships have been destroyed or crippled," replied Vasquez.

"What of the _Pillar of Autumn_?" asked Sean

"She jumped just as we started losing MAC platforms, the only other ship up there that is in good condition is the cruiser _Warspite_,'' replied Sgt. Vasquez

"Is there anyway to get off this planet and to the _Warspite_?" asked Marcus.

"There's a GA-TL 1 in that hangar," replied Vasquez, pointing at the hangar on the other side of the airstrip.

"However a pair of Banshees watches for anyone crazy enough to run across the airstrip to the hangar. A few marines and a couple of pilots attempted this. They strafed them, no survivors. Besides, no one here knows how to fly a Longsword," stated Vasquez.

"I know how." replied Sean. "Theta 3, Theta 4, you'll take out the Banshee when it comes down to strafe us. Try to get the second Banshee if possible, just take it out so we can get to the hangar, Theta 2 your with me."

Three green acknowledgement lights appeared on his HUD, as he and Theta 2 moved into position. He looked over to where Vasquez and his men were gathering all remaining gear.

"Sergeant, get your men ready." ordered Sean.

Daniel and Marcus moved to where they had a clear view of the airstrip and the adjacent hangars. The two Spartans and five marines charged toward the hangar with the Longsword in it. As expected a Banshee swooped down and started strafing them. The Banshee managed to get off a couple rounds when an M19 missile impacted and destroyed it.

Marcus and Daniel started running across the airstrip when an explosion hit the airstrip. Marcus turned and saw a nearby hangar destroyed. There was another explosion that engulfed and destroyed the airfields command center.

"Theta 4, come on, we are leaving!" ordered Sean.

Suddenly a blue streak of plasma impacted the Spartan, leaving nothing but a smoking crater where the Spartan once stood. The ramp of the Longsword lowered when an explosion took out the side door of the hangar on the left side of the fighter. Three Elites and seven Grunts emerged firing at the Spartans and marines. Two of the Grunts died quickly. One of the marines took a round from a plasma rifle in the side. Two Elites were about to charge at them when a red beam blasted through them and the five other Grunts.

"Theta 3, get that marine inside the Longsword!" ordered Sean.

As Daniel carried the wounded marine into the Longsword, the Spartans and marines took out the rest of the Covenant forces, and then boarded the Longsword. The Longsword hovered and then flew forward out of the hangar. Sean sat in the pilot seat, and noticed that the second Banshee had turned around and flew straight toward the Longsword.

Sean moved his right hand on the right hand control stick, moved his finger toward trigger. When the Banshee was in range, Sean fired the 110mm rotary guns, shredding the Banshee. The Longsword streaked toward space.

While the Longsword sped off towards space, in the crater a green armored hand pulled up the damaged body of Marcus-90. He looked up as the interceptor moved through the clouds and past the Covenant Cruiser that glided over him.

"Good hunting, Silver Team," Marcus said aloud as the fighter vanished from his sight.

Unaware that Marcus was still alive, the GA-TL1 soared through the air, a pair of Banshees attempted to stop them; Sean quickly destroyed them with little damage. He briefly looked around at the occupants of the fighter; he still couldn't believe Reach fell.

Tori looked back at Reach, her homeworld was now burning and she was leaving it behind. "Leszek emlékére Reach," she said quietly in her native language.

Sean stared out at the abyss of space remembering his team mate's words. All around the fighter was wreckage and destruction of both UNSC and Covenant ships ranging from the remains of Covenant Corvettes to the gutted hull of the retrofitted _Phoenix_-class Colony Ship _Barbet_. Sean noted that some of the fleet's most illustrious ships were stationed here, such as the super carrier _Trafalgar_ and the _Marathon_-class Cruiser _Leviathan._ In the background were Reach's two natural satellites of Turul and Csodaszarvas.

"I hope we can get this ship to the _Warspite_ without getting shot at again" Vasquez muttered.

"Don't worry sergeant, we'll make it." replied Sean.

Just as he said that, two squadrons of Seraphs and a squadron of Banshees, appeared. Sean accelerated the Longsword, barely making it outside of their targeting range.

"UNSC _Warspite_, this is Spartan One-Four-Zero can you read me, over?" asked Sean.

A short time of static followed before the comm. system finally replied.

"Affirmative, Sierra One-Four-Zero." replied the Comms. Officer.

"Request permission to land, over?" asked Sean.

"Sierra One-Four-Zero, permission granted, land in Bay 2, over." answered the Comms. Officer.

"Roger, I'll need a medical team, I have a wounded marine, over and out." replied Sean.

On the bridge of the Halcyon-class cruiser _Warspite_, Captain Andrew Monroe stared out at the void, near the TAC screen the ship's AI Hera watched patiently. The communications officer then turned to him. Monroe turned to him, when the communications officer requested.

"What do you have, Lt. Harrison?" He asked.

"Sir we have a Longsword, heading straight for us, they have a SPARTAN on board," Harrison replied.

"Hera can you confirm?" Monroe turned to the AI.

"Yes sir, at present velocity they should reach us within a few minutes," She paused briefly. Monroe knew there was a second part to it; she could see it in his eyes. "They're being pursued by a large number of Covenant fighters,"

"Well, looks like we'll have to provide some fire support for them," he turned to Harrison. "Open up a channel to the Longsword,"

"SPARTAN, can you hear me, this is Capt. Monroe. Commander of the UNSC _Warspite_, you leave those Covenant to us, just get on board, Monroe out," Monroe said.

He turned to the TAC screen, surveying it closely. A grin appeared on his face, a grin that Hera knew all too well. Monroe looked up at the navigation.

"Navigation bring us about to course 340 by 000, Weapons have all port side 50 mm PDG's standby to open fire," he commanded, and then he turned to Hera. "You got the point defense guns Hera, as soon as the Covenant show their ugly mugs, blast them,"

"Aye, aye Sir," she replied as she flickered off the pedestal.

The massive cruiser turned as it was preparing for a port side barrage. To anyone who had ever served on the _Warspite_, that this was the ship living up to its reputation, first one in and the last one out.

The 50 mm defense gun turrets swivel onto its target. The Longsword dived below the hull of the ship, giving its point defense weaponry a clear shot at the enemy. The Covenant fighters didn't last more than second against the point defense guns of the _Warspite. _

The Longsword flew into the _Warspite_'s hanger bay, after the marine was taken to the med bay; the Spartans were led to the ships cryobay, where they would rest until needed. The _Warspite_ flew into slipspace, the Battle of Reach was over and the UNSC had lost. It's second most important planet and the proverbial "Earth's doorstep," had just been annihilated, leaving Earth as the last great bastion for humanity.


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath of Reach

I've re-edited this chapter, so feel free review.

Disclaimer- I don't own Halo

* * *

Chapter 1: Aftermath of Reach

09:30 Hours September 13, 2552 (Military Calendar)/ UNSC _Warspite_, Unknown Region of Space

Following the Battle of Reach the cruiser _Warspite_ had been able to escape along with many other ships including the cruiser _Pillar of Autumn_. The _Warspite_, a _Halcyon_-class Cruiser, which had seen many battles before being put back into service, after being destined to be scrapped. The _Warspite _along with many ships of her class saw action, fighting the URF during Operation: TREBUCHET. The _Warspite _had reentered UNSC in 2549 after being retrofitted; it was stationed at Paris IV, where it fought the Covenant at the Siege of Paris IV.

"Captain, slipspace jump complete." said the ships AI.

The ship's AI, called Hera, was the AI for the UNSC cruiser, _Warspite_.

"How are our passengers?" asked Captain Monroe.

"They're fine, considering what they went through on Reach." replied Hera.

"Good. Now where are we?" asked Captain Monroe.

Hera's color changed from gold, to blue, then green, and then back to gold.

"Unknown, but by my estimates, it appears that we're in the void between systems." answered Hera.

"Any Covenant ships in the area?" asked Captain Monroe.

"No enemy contacts detected." replied Hera.

The _Warspite _had been damaged during the Battle of Reach, though damaged it was able to take out a Covenant Cruiser along with a couple of destroyers.

"What is the nearest planet with a repair dock?" asked Captain Monroe.

"Diamond, in the Eta Cassiopeiae System; it has an active shipyard, it's also the closest UNSC held planet." replied Hera.

"That's good news, we can resupply while we're there." responded Capt. Monroe.

The _Warspite_ had used most of its Archer missiles, and depleted all of it MAC rounds during the Battle of Reach.

"How far is it from here?" Captain Monroe asked.

"14.7 Light years to be exact and by my calculations it should take six to seven days to arrive," Hera stated matter-of-factly.

"Now that we know where to go, let's get there, Hera open up a slipspace jump to Diamond." said Capt. Monroe.

The _Warspite_ opened up a slipstream jump and left its current position.

Covenant Holy City High Charity/ 9th Age of Reclamation

The Covenant _Justice_-class Assault Carrier, Infinite Justice and the Fleet of Undying Serenity, pulled out of slipspace near the Covenant city of High Charity. The _Infinite Justice_, flagship of the Fleet of Undying Serenity under the command of Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee. The _Infinite Justice_, one of the twenty _Justice_-class Assault Carriers and one of three enhanced _Justice_-class ships apart from the prototype, the others being the _Truth and Prosperity_ and the _Serene Justice_.

The bridge of the _Infinite Justice_ like most Covenant ships had them in central interior section of the ship. Though the bridge of the _Infinite Justice_ was similar in design to that of Covenant Assault Carriers. Sitting in the command chair, was Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee, commander of the Fleet of Undying Serenity. Standing near the Fleet Master, was the Shipmaster of the _Infinite Justice_, Sebr 'Calnsee. Shipmaster 'Calnsee walked over to the navigation console, then turned.

"Fleet Master, we've arrived at High Charity." said Shipmaster 'Calnsee.

"Very good, Shipmaster." replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Fleet Master, incoming transmission." said the Major Domo at comm. console.

"Very well, patch through." replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

A hologram projector lighted in front of the command chair and projected a Sangheili Ultra, the light from the projector, shined on Fleet Master 'Salarcee's gold armor.

"Fleet Master 'Salarcee, you have been commanded to come before the Council." said the Ultra.

"I will be there." responded Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

After the transmission ended, the projector powered down.

"Shipmaster, order the fleet to resupply, I want them ready for battle in a moments notice." ordered Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

The Shipmaster acknowledged the Fleet Masters order with the honorary Sangheili salute, which Fleet Master 'Salarcee returned. Standing near the command chair was an, Unggoy by the name of Godak. Unlike most Unggoy ranks commonly found on the bridge like Minors and Majors, he being the highest military rank available for his kin, being the rank of Ultra. The Fleet Master studied the screens on the bridge, then turned back toward the bridge's entrance and walked towards it. He stopped just as the doors opened, then looked over his shoulder and clicked his lower mandibles.

"Godak, come we are leaving." said Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Me coming, Excellency." replied Godak.

The two of them walked down the immense halls of the _Infinite Justice_. As they entered the main hangar bay a Phantom dropship nearby waited for them to enter. As they entered, Fleet Master 'Salarcee ordered the pilot to take off. The Phantom took off from the immense Infinite Justice flanked by four Seraph fighters from the _Infinite Justice_'s fighter complement. The five ships flew past the impressive Fleet of Undying Serenity. Inside the Phantom, Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee thought about his entire journey from training with his father, to graduating from Iruiru War College, to being promoted from Shipmaster to Fleet Master, and given the _Infinite Justice_ as his flagship.

"_Has it really been that long of a service to the Covenant?" _thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee.


	3. Chapter 2: High Charity

A/N This chapter was re-edited along with chapter three, enjoy and review, I require feed back for inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 2: High Charity

Covenant Holy City High Charity/ 9th Age of Reclamation

The Phantom along with its four Seraph fighters flew past the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity, guardian fleet of High Charity. Standing in the cargo bay of the dropship, was Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee, Unggoy Ultra Godak and two Sangheili Major Domos. Fleet Master 'Salarcee was lost in thought, when his helmet headset activated.

"Excellency, I request that you come to the cockpit." said the Phantom's pilot.

"_What now?" _thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee walked toward the front of the Phantom. The two Sangheili Majors looked a little unsettled, and Godak looking up at him as he walked to the cockpit.

"Major. What's going on?" asked Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Excellency!" exclaimed the Pilot.

The comm. system on the Phantom then crackled to life.

"Phantom from the _Infinite Justice_, deviate from your current course or we'll be forced to intercept you before you proceed further." said the Controller.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee stood next to the pilot and started to think of away to be granted entrance into High Charity.

"_It isn't usually hard to get into High Charity. But how to get in this time?" _thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Major, patch me into the controller." said Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Yes, Excellency." responded the Pilot.

The Major moved his right hand over the console and then he turned and nodded. Fleet Master 'Salarcee activated his helmets comm. system on the frequency of the Controller's.

"This is Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee, commander of the Fleet of Undying Serenity. I order you to allow my Phantom entrance to High Charity." said Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

There was a slight pause before a response came.

"My apologies Excellency. However protocol stands, you may not enter High Charity until you order your escorts to return to their ship and you enter your personal authentication code." responded the Controller.

"_Protocol. I don't recall such protocols when I was last here."_ quickly thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"What protocol?" asked Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Did you receive notification of this protocol being enacted?" responded the Controller.

"No." replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"About couple units ago there have been a few assassinations and several more attempts." said the Controller.

"I see." replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee

"Will you comply, Excellency?" asked the Controller.

"Pilot order our Seraphs back to the _Infinite Justice_, priority clearance to land, my authorization." ordered Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

The Major carried out his orders and the four Seraphs broke off back to the _Infinite Justice_. Meanwhile Fleet Master 'Salarcee imputed his authentication code.

"Authentication accepted, uploading flight path waypoints, you are clear to enter High Charity." said the Controller.

"Controller, what is your name and rank?" asked Fleet Master 'Salarcee

"I am Minor Domo Rema 'Trotree." Replied the Controller.

The Phantom pushed forth into High Charity. Fleet Master 'Salarcee looked around at the great city. Standing in the center of the city, stood a gargantuan Forerunner _Dreadnought_, bigger than any Covenant ships that were built. The Phantom lowered near the edge of the city, which was located on the opposite side of the _Dreadnought_. As the Phantom lowered onto the landing pad, the two Sangheili Majors lowered their weapons; Godak looked up at their intimidating height and shivered. Fleet Master 'Salarcee was the first to step down from the gravity lift followed by the two Majors and Godak. Waiting for them were one Sangheili Zealot and four Major Domos. The Zealot stepped forward.

"Fleet Master, welcome back to High Charity. We need to go to the Council Chamber immediately." said the Zealot.

The eight Sangheili and one Unggoy strode up the myriad passages that led to the Council Chamber. The Zealot stopped and turned.

"You may proceed further." said the Zealot.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee, Godak and his two Sangheili Majors went forward, they stopped outside the door too the Council Chamber, Fleet Master 'Salarcee dismissed the two Majors. Standing on either side of the doors stood a Sangheili Honor Guard. Standing near the Honor Guards were, one Sangheili Ultra, two Major Domos and four Sangheili Minors. The Ultra looked up at the Fleet Master, and then stepped forward to greet him.

"Fleet Master 'Salarcee, I presume." said the Ultra.

"You presume right Ultra." replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee

The Ultra pulled out his data pad and looked at it.

"Fleet Master 'Salarcee please relinquish your weapons before you proceed further." said the Ultra.

The Fleet Master calmly took out his plasma rifle and handed to Godak.

"Don't drop it." said Fleet Master 'Salarcee as he handed his rifle to Godak to hold.

"Me never do such a thing, Excellency." replied Godak

"_Well he is certainly motivated." _thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee

Fleet Master 'Salarcee looked down and smirked, then headed to the door when the Honor Guard's pikes blocked his path.

"Your sword, Fleet Master." said the Ultra.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee looked down and saw that he still had his energy sword. He grasped the de-activated sword's hilt, he then handed it to the Ultra. The Ultra took it and he raised his left hand to his helmet, and then looked at Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"You can now enter, Fleet Master." said the Ultra.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee moved to the door, the Honor Guards pulled their pikes to their sides and stood straight.

"_Well here goes nothing."_ thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee

As he moved forward the door opened, the Honor Guards standing proud and still. He clicked his lower mandibles at the sight before him. He walked calmly to the pulpit in the front of the Council chamber. He knelt, then bowed his head while he closed his right hand it to a fist and placed it on his chest, giving the honorable and customary Sangheili salute.

"_Why am I here?"_ silently thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Rise, Fleet Master." ordered Truth.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee rose up.

"Noble prophets Truth, Mercy and Regret." responded Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"You have been called here firstly for a commendation for your recent victory and the task we have chosen for you. Fleet Master 'Salarcee, your actions in the recent battle against the Humans at a world called Tribute, we've read the reports, we even heard you were wounded. You are recognized as a hero of the Covenant." said Prophet of Truth.

"_Bah, that was barely a flesh wound, clearly they over exaggerate."_ thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"You have my many thanks, excellency." replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Moving along, we have after much deliberation, we have selected you to lead your fleet for this mission, which will test your skills as a leader and a commander. For this mission must be a total victory. The objective of this mission is to capture a human shipyard and obtain all available information from the database, anything less than a total victory is unacceptable." said Prophet of Truth.

"What of the humans at this shipyard?" inquired Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

Truth looked at Mercy and then looked at Regret.

"The humans are of little consequence, if any escape then let them, they will be destroyed in the end." replied Truth.

"I will carry out this mission completely, nothing less than a total victory." said Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

A San 'Shyuum councilor stood up in outrage.

"It is because of this Sangheili's arrogance and incompetence that is a threat to the glorious salivation of the Great Journey." said the angered Councilor.

There was uproar of anger from the Sangheili Councilors, for most were angered by the statement.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee, looked up at the San 'Shyuum Councilor.

"_Mindless San 'Shyuum cur, do come down here and say that insult again." _thought angrily Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

For the first time in his life Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee, couldn't come back with a response. He thought quickly and then it finally came to him, he quickly regained his composure.

"I have never failed the Covenant, nor will I start. I have never faltered in the pursuit of the Great Journey; in this battle we will be victorious, for we will take what is ours and triumph over the human vermin," responded Fleet Master 'Salarcee his voice bellowed.

Above him a Sangheili Councilor leaned over to the councilor.

"Isn't that your son down there, Bresr?" asked a Sangheili Councilor.

"Yes, indeed that is my son." replied Councilor Bresr 'Salarcee

"What gave you a clue that he's my son?" inquired Councilor 'Salarcee.

The other councilor pondered the question for awhile.

"He reminds me of someone I know," replied the Councilor.

Councilor 'Salarcee simply smirked at the remark.

"Except, he doesn't like politics that much," responded Councilor 'Salarcee.

The Councilor looked at Councilor 'Salarcee oddly.

"He's a commander not a politician," said Councilor 'Salarcee.

"We shall show the Humans the full majesty of the glorious Covenant Empire. They will remember their heresy that they brought with them as their planets are turned to glass," Fleet Master 'Salarcee continued as he stated that he would be victorious.

Truth looked down at Fleet Master 'Salarcee thinking of what to say.

"You are to leave when ready, choose whatever troops you need. Prepare your troops and ships," said Prophet of Truth.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee turned and started to leave towards the exit of the Council Chambers.

"But if you fail Fleet Master, the consequences of your defeat will be unimaginable," continued Truth.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee stopped for a second then continued towards the exit.

"_I won't fail." _thought Fleet Master 'Salarcee.


	4. Chapter 3: Warspite part I

This chapter was redone mostly do to errors and was rewritten to make more sense. Please review, I need input.

* * *

Chapter 3: Warspite, Part I

21:39 September 15, 2552(Military Calendar)/UNSC _Warspite_, Slipspace en route to Diamond

Hera stood on the pedestal of the _Warspite_; she looked around the bridge of the _Halcyon_-class Cruiser. The ships XO, Commander Peterson looked around the gargantuan bridge looking for the nearest console to sit at. He looked at Hera, she new the answer to the inevitable question, he was about to ask.

"Hera. Where are we?" asked Cmdr. Peterson.

"25 percent of the jump has been completed, by my estimates it will be almost four days before the jump is completed and we arrive at Diamond in the Eta Cassiopeiae System." responded Hera.

Cmdr. Peterson simply shrugged and sat at the empty console, he tried to no avail to keep his eyes open, but eventually succumbed to drowsiness, and thus fell asleep. She looked around the bridge of the _Warspite,_ five UNSC Marines stood near the the bridges entrance, guarding it from a possible Covenant infiltrators, which was learned after the Covenant almost took over the aging _Ajax_-class Cruiser, _Achilles _during the Battle of Byzantine V_. _Before the _Achilles _was nearly captured by Covenant Spec Ops Elites, the captain self-destructed the _Achilles_ in accordance with the Cole Protocol to prevent its capture. Four of the Marines were armed with Misriah Armory MA5B assault rifles, and a Marine corporal held a M7 sub-machine gun. The corporal slung his M7 and walked over to Cmdr. Peterson. Corporal Klinger looked over Cmdr. Peterson, he tapped the commander on the shoulder twice then he shook his head. Then he looked up to the four Marines guarding the entrance.

"Danson, get over here." ordered Cpl. Klinger.

While Danson wasn't the smartest marine, he was possibly and or easily confused. He was however startled by Cpl. Klinger's request; he accidentally pulled his assault rifle's trigger, which bullets ricocheted of the floor into the wall and ceiling.

"Private, safe that weapon!" exclaimed a very surprised Cpl. Klinger.

"Sorry sir, it's really complicated." replied Private First Class Danson.

Klinger on the other hand was clearly annoyed.

"Never mind that, just get over here." replied Cpl. Klinger.

Cpl. Klinger and PFC. Danson carried Cmdr. Peterson out of the bridge to his quarters. Hera watched and then looked at main screen. She shook her head at the stresses that the crew of the _Warspite _had endured since the fall of Reach.

Hera found something peculiar in the mission directive under an ONI code; she accessed the data and found a letter sent from Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth to Captain Andrew Monroe. She accessed the letter and read it read the following:

**From: Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth **

**Date: 08/10/2552**

**To: Captain Andrew Monroe**

**Well Andrew it looks like you've just received the mission to highlight your career. Well I'll cut to the chase and tell you. You are going to be assisting the **_**Pillar of Autumn**_**, which was pulled out of storage a couple of years back. You're to escort the **_**Autumn **_**to and from Covenant territory. Originally it was just going to be the **_**Warspite**_**, since it had all of its major refits out of the way, but some pencil neck morons in ONI decided just to send the **_**Pillar of Autumn**_** all by itself. However needless to say we've convinced them at ONI that two **_**Halcyons**_** are better than one. So don't be surprised that the **_**Warspite,**_** will be receiving a big upgrade. Some the upgrades will be standard like extra armor, several more point defense turrets, couple dozen more Archer Pods, enhanced sensors. The big upgrade though is an upgraded MAC Gun, ship reactor will be replaced with the one that will be like the one on the**_** Autumn, **_**larger armory for weaponry, along with larger hangar bays, and the crown jewel of the upgrades, a shield for your ship and Longsword fighters that will be stationed on the **_**Warspite**_**. I know what your thinking though, the shield is somewhat experimental, but it should give your ship a needed advantage over Covenant warships, just don't engage to many ships, you'll be assisting the **_**Autumn**_** in capturing a Covenant warship, so don't destroy every ship you run across. The shielding technology is similar to that of the new armor system that the SPARTAN-II's are receiving; the **_**Warspite**_**'s cryobay for the SPARTANS will have a targeting test and energy shield test facilities. Your probably wondering were the **_**Warspite**_** comes in all of the this, is that **_**Warspite**_** will act as a escort for the **_**Pillar of Autumn**_**, which will be the primary carrier for the SPARTANS, where as the **_**Warspite**_** will act as the secondary transport. The SPARTANS will have a command to fall back to the **_**Warspite.**_** Now here is the mission directive:**

**1. ****You will leave Reach on August 30, 2552 at 08:00, the **_**Pillar of Autumn**_**; will leave the same day but at 05:30.**

**2. ****Rendezvous with the **_**Autumn**_** at the predetermined coordinates.**

**3. ****Escort and assist the**_** Pillar of Autumn **_**in capturing a Covenant warship.**

**4. ****Rendezvous with the captured Covenant warship along with the **_**Pillar of Autumn.**_

**5. ****Initiate Cole Protocol Article 1 subsection 4, then RV with **_**Pillar of Autumn**_** and captured Covenant warship.**

**6. ****Scan the captured Covenant ship for tracking devices: internally, external, or sub-space transmitter, etc.**

**7. ****Attempt to jump either to Earth or Reach, if unable head to Xerxes III, if unable to reach there then head to the nearest UNSC held planet. If pursued by Covenant ships follow the Cole Protocol and attempt to evade enemy ships, when hostile ships have been evaded return to Earth or Reach.**

**We will discuss this more in detail at your briefing at HIGHCOM, Reach.**

To exit this page press /enter/.

Hera pondered at the shielding part, truth be told this startled her. She still thought about it before checking all systems, and then she checked and then found it. She grinned at the status of the shield.

"100% full charge" she said to herself.

Hera was a "smart" AI so her capabilities were near limitless, she didn't require all of her capabilities to pilot the _Warspite_, and she required only 10% of her power to fly the ship. She concentrated more on the identity of the three SPARTAN-II's, her capabilities surpassed most and even rivaled a few of ONI's counter-intelligence AI's. She looked up all relevant data, then suddenly several ONI classified files came up, she quickly used the cryo pods bio sensors and neural interfaces to identify the three SPARTANS. Out of 75 files that were up it had been eliminated down to three. She opened the first one it was labeled **SPARTAN-140**, she quickly opened the file and it read:

Name: Sean

Spartan Tag: 140

Height: 7'2

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer

Status: Active

She continued to read his file and record, when she found the battles he participated in which was over 200 missions and notable battles like New Victoria, Miridem, Octavian II, Byzantine V, New Venice, New Gettysburg, Xerxes III, Second Battle of Harvest, Sigma Octanus IV, Jericho VII, Amber, Operation: RAMPART, Operation: TALON, and Reach. He was also team leader of SPARTAN Team Theta, from what Hera found. She then looked at the next file labeled **SPARTAN-131;** she opened up the file and looked the same before she continued to the file labeled: **SPARTAN-053**, he found several references to a "SPARTAN-090" and she decided to run diagnostics and closed the files. She brought up a file labeled: **SPARTAN-090**, she opened up and noticed that he had been a Petty Officer Second Class and Theta Team member number 4, she noticed that he was listed MIA during the Battle of Reach.

Inside the cryobay, Sean looked almost peaceful in his Mjolnir Mk V. armor, however he was in cryostasis.

Sean looked around at the surrounding terrain, he looked to what he guessed was east, he saw majestic snowcapped mountains and to the south, green rolling plains and forests of trees, conifers and oaks he guessed, he looked up at azure sky with a golden sun he looked toward the plains and walked toward it. As he walked forward he heard a splash as he moved his feet, he stopped and looked down at a light bluish-green almost aquamarine liquid that was almost as green as an emerald when the sun struck the water. He looked around the mystical landscape he reached for his M6D but found his holster empty.

"_Where am I?"_ thought Sean.

He heard a sound in the distance, which sounded like thunder. He looked up toward the direction of the forest; he couldn't see any clouds above the forest. He thought a moment then decided to investigate the sound, thus would give him the opportunities explore the landscape. He moved forward pushing brush and low branches out of his way; he cursed himself for not having a machete. He pushed on and the sound of thunder got closer and louder, then it turned into the distinct sounds of explosions. He heard plasma streak across the sky before impacting with some distant target, followed by another one, he listened to the sound intently before identifying the source of the sound.

"_Wraiths"_ thought Sean as he heard a third blast of plasma streaked into the air.

He knew that the source was from Type 25 Mortar Tanks or commonly known as "Wraiths". He knew his chances of survival were slim to none. He pressed on when he heard the distinct sound of Banshees as they swooped down onto an unknown target. He looked at the forest it looked familiar almost like Reach, but he wasn't sure which planet he was on.

"_This isn't Reach, and not Sigma Octanus IV or Xerxes III or even Earth or Miridem, maybe New Victoria or Octavian II?"_ thought Sean.

He looked up at the sky to see a group of Banshees flying in almost perfect V-formation. He trudged on noticing that the forest was becoming less dense. Finally he cleared the forest. He saw a hill with an oak tree at the top; he slowly climbed it, to prevent his position from being given away. He looked down at valley with a small town, as he looked a plasma round from a Wraith slammed into a small building, leveling it on impact, while a Covenant Light Cruiser loomed overhead taking out distant farm houses.

He looked unsteadily down as the battle was intensifying, as a Spirit Dropship flew over him turning towards the town. He looked off to his right, then at the tree. At the base of the tree was a S2 AM Sniper Rifle. He picked it up, he looked at the clip, it held four 14.5 mm rounds, he stuck the clip in to the rifle and pulled the bolt back, he aimed at Elite, possibly a veteran. He held his breath as he pulled the trigger, all he heard was click instead of the resonating crack of his rifle firing, he cocked it and fired again but it only clicked. He ejected the clip and stared dumbfounded at it. The clip was empty; he quickly used the scope to watch the battle. As he watched, he saw a marine try to melee a silver armored elite. Sean silently cursed himself for not being able to intervene, the Elite swung his sword and the marine attempted to block but failed as the rifle was cut in half. The marine looked dumbfounded at the two halves of his rifle, the Elite swung his energy sword to left, amputating the marine's right wrist and decapitating him. In his peripheral vision he saw a lance of plasma streak down from a _CCS_-class Battlecruiser, he dropped his rifle and ran down the hill as it was decimated by an explosion from the lance of plasma, he was thrown ten meters away from the crater in which the hill stood. He attempted to get up when a hoof stepped on his chest, a silver armored Elite, the same one he had attempted to kill stood over him, in his right hand was an energy sword. The eyes of the Elite pierced right through his armor, he plunged the sword in one swift movement into his chest, and he felt the air rush out of his chest as his eyes slowly closed.

Chief Petty Officer Zack Pfeil woke up to the sounds the sounds of his computer. Petty Officer 2nd Class Thomas Beckett, looked up at the console.

"Sir, it looks like he going into shock!" exclaimed Beckett.

"Let's thaw him out." replied CPO Pfeil.

Chief Petty Officer Pfeil decided to contact Hera since there was lockout, which required her to unlock.

"Ah, Chief Petty Officer Pfeil, how can I be of service at the moment?" inquired Hera.

"Looks like our 'guest', needs to be thawed, however I need you to unlock the lockout you can override." responded CPO Pfeil.

"Consider it done." replied Hera.

CPO Pfeil looked at the computer and was satisfied that the lockout had been disabled and that SPARTAN-140's vitals started to transmit.

"Prepare to pull the pins." Ordered CPO Pfeil.

CPO Pfeil sprinted down the catwalk in the middle of the cryobay to a ladder on the left of the bay; he climbed down into the cryobay and moved in front of SPARTAN-140's cryopod. He turned towards Beckett and gave him a nod to proceed, with the unfreezing process.

"Yes sir. Cracking the case in 30 seconds." said Beckett.

"He hot pulling the pins in 5." said Beckett after waiting twenty five seconds.

Beckett turned towards Pfeil giving him a nod and a thumbs up signal. CPO Pfeil acknowledged the gesture, then he turned to the console next to the cryopod, the Spartan's vitals were good. He looked at the cryopod, looking at the giant in green armor.

"_Damn. He must at least seven feet tall in that suit. Definitely have to be brave to wear that."_ thought Zack as he stared at awe at the Mjolnir Mk. V armor.

Chief Petty Officer Pfeil decided to contact Hera since there was lockout, which required her to unlock.

"Ah, Chief Petty Officer Pfeil, how can I be of service at the moment?" inquired Hera.

"Looks like our 'guest', needs to be thawed, however I need you to unlock the lockout you can override." responded CPO Pfeil.

"Consider it done." replied Hera.

CPO Pfeil looked at the computer and was satisfied that the lockout had been disabled and that SPARTAN-140's vitals started to transmit.

"Prepare to pull the pins." Ordered CPO Pfeil.

CPO Pfeil sprinted down the catwalk in the middle of the cryobay to a ladder on the left of the bay; he climbed down into the cryobay and moved in front of SPARTAN-140's cryopod. He turned towards Beckett and gave him a nod to proceed, with the unfreezing process.

"Yes sir. Cracking the case in 30 seconds." said Beckett.

"He hot pulling the pins in 5." said Beckett after waiting twenty five seconds.

Beckett turned towards Pfeil giving him a nod and a thumbs up signal. CPO Pfeil acknowledged the gesture, then he turned to the console next to the cryopod, the Spartan's vitals were good. He looked at the cryopod, looking at the giant in green armor.

22:08 September 15, 2552(Military Calendar)/UNSC _Warspite_, Slipspace

Sean's vision blurred white before it cleared. He looked left then right, he then realized he in a cryopod. The outside of the pod looked faintly familiar. The pod opened and he looked down at the technician. He heaved forward breathing heavily, then it calmed back down to normal breathing.

"Don't worry sir, the disorientation will pass." said the Technician.

"This is the _Warspite_?" asked Sean.

"Yes sir, you are on the _Warspite_, and welcome a board." replied the Technician

"I wasn't aware I left the ship?" asked Sean.

"You didn't sir, you were never properly welcomed aboard." responded the Technician.

"Who are you then?" asked Sean.

"Sir. I am Chief Petty Officer Zack Pfeil. Sir." replied CPO Pfeil.

"Take me to the quarters I'm assigned to." ordered Sean.

"Aye sir." replied Pfeil.

He was led through the corridors of Warspite. They reached the crew quarters and Pfeil returned to his station. Sean entered the quarters he noticed three wall lockers, each of them looked big enough to hold Mjolnir Mk V. armor and still have room to spare. He found one labeled **SPARTAN-140, **he opened it up, his suspicions were correct, and in the center of the locker was a stand for the armor, on the left side two small compartments, one held his standard issued M6C sidearm along with three clips, the bottom one held all the awards, ribbons and medals that was awarded to him for various services. He turned to the right and saw six compartments; three of them held dress uniform items while the other three held his utility uniform. He removed his helmet and placed it on the top of the rack. He looked around scanning his eyes for any possible threats. His gaze looked at the opposite wall near the hatch where the quarters entrance was, three meters to the right was small armory, then on the opposite of the wall was the entrance to the quarters showers, behind him were a cluster beds, along the wall to the bed's right were three computers. He decided that 10 hours of undisturbed rest sounded good for he might as well get more sleep while he still could. He removed the rest of the armor sections, leaving just the black jumpsuit on; he looked on the far wall as he sat down on one of the bunks and looked at the clock above the hatch, it read twenty two hundred hours, Sean smirked as he laid his head a pillow.

"_Good, leaves more time for me to sleep."_ thought Sean.


	5. Chapter 4: By Any Means

A/N: I'm back, sorry for the long delay, but I was rewritting this and was suffering from writer's block. I present Chapter 4 which I have worked on for awhile. Chapter 5 is currently 25% complete. Please enjoy and review, I need motivation.

There are a couple of RvB refrences in here, should be easy to spot

Disclaimer- I don't own Halo.

* * *

Chapter 4: By Any Means

Covenant Holy City, High Charity/ Ninth Age of Reclamation

Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee strode through the open door of the Council Chamber's exit, behind him the Sangheili Honor Guard walked into the Council Chamber. Then the doors to the Council Chamber shut. Godak handed him his Plasma Rifle while the Ultra handed him his Energy Sword. He looked around at the same contingent of Sangheili assigned to guard the entrance still remained. On either side of the walkway stood four Sangheili Minors each armed with Plasma Rifles, behind them stood Sangheili Majors each armed with a Carbine. The Sangheili readied their weapons as Minor Domo walked up to Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"I was instructed to give you this, Excellency," the Minor said handing him the datapad.

"Really?" asked Fleet Master 'Salarcee as he looked over the contents of the datapad. He looked up at the Minor.

"Thank you, Minor."

"Excellency," the Minor acknowledged then left.

It was a datapad, which he had been handed, he pressed a button and his orders appeared on the screen. He read them carefully, to ensure he understood it, the orders he read were precise. Rarely did orders from the Hierarchs be so precise, along with the fleet wide notice that all units, personal and equipment was at immediate disposal of Fleet Master 'Salarcee's request. He was intrigued by this notice and the vague details; he already made a note that he needed a new Special Operations Team, for the _Infinite Justice_. He noticed that the Sangheili that guarded the entrance to the Council Chamber, they looked bored and anxious, a sign that developed when away from combat for to long, he also noticed how reliable the Ultra was, realizing he would need a Security Officer, seeing as he didn't have one at the moment, the Ultra would make a perfect Security Officer on board the _Infinite Justice_. He turned and walked over to the Ultra.

"You may stand at ease, Ultra," Fleet Master 'Salarcee ordered.

"By your command, Fleet Master," responded the Ultra.

"Ultra you and your Sangheili do not looked honored to be the first line of defense for our noble Hierarchs," Fleet Master 'Salarcee replied candidly.

"Excellency you are mistaken, I am more than honored to serve at this glorious post," the Ultra said reassuringly.

"Indeed, yet the warriors under your command show signs of boredom and over caution. How long has it been since you and your Sangheili have seen combat?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee asked.

"It has been over two years since myself or the Sangheili under my command have seen combat, Excellency," replied the Ultra.

"Very well then, seeing as you're reliable, I've decided that you and your Sangheili will serve aboard my flagship, the _Infinite Justice, _and that you will serve as the Security Officer of the, _Infinite Justice_," Fleet Master 'Salarcee responded.

"Excellency?" asked the Ultra.

The Ultra looked surprised by this, a Security Officer aboard an assault carrier. He had served on ships before, mostly being on security or on assault teams, never having much power over fellow warriors except only those below him in rank. As the Ultra pondered this, a Zealot came out of a corridor. He recognized it as his commanding officer. He stiffened as the Zealot came near, Fleet Master 'Salarcee also noticed the Zealot. The Zealot noticed Fleet Master 'Salarcee first and went up to the Fleet Master to greet him.

"Zealot," Fleet Master 'Salarcee greeted.

"Zealot," the Zealot responded back.

"Fleet Master," Fleet Master 'Salarcee corrected.

"My apologies, Fleet Master," the Zealot apologized.

"I am transferring Ultra…,"

He was cutoff by the Ultra.

"Ultra Remar 'Toracee," said Ultra 'Toracee

"Ultra Remar 'Toracee and the Sangheili under his command are going to be transferred to the _Infinite Justice_," continued Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Very well, excellency, they were up for a transfer anyway. Excellency, what would be their new posting?" asked the Zealot.

"Ultra 'Toracee will be the security officer of the_ Infinite Justice_, while the rest of the Sangheili will be assigned to either assault teams or security teams," explained Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Did you say the _Infinite Justice_?" the Zealot asked.

"I did," replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee

"Then you must be Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee," the Zealot.

"I truly am," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said.

The Zealot filled out the transfers on the datapads and then handed them to the Sangheili. The two Majors and eight Minors were the first to leave. Meanwhile Godak stood near the Fleet Master, patiently watching.

"_Great more Sangheili, me Godak have to call "Excellency". Why could there not be more Unggoy?_ Godak thought intently.

Then the Zealot handed a datapad to the Ultra, who saluted the Zealot as the he left. Ultra 'Toracee looked at the datapad and then turned to Fleet Master 'Salarcee who had finished giving his instructions to the new crewmembers of the _Infinite Justice. _

"Warriors report to the _Infinite Justice_ immediately," ordered Fleet Master 'Salarcee

The lower ranking Sangheili and their commanders left, leaving only Fleet Master 'Salarcee and Ultra 'Toracee. The Fleet Master then turned to him.

"Report to the Infinite Justice, when you are ready, Shipmaster 'Calnsee will teach you everything about being a Security Officer and a Shipmaster," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said calmly.

"A Shipmaster?" asked a confused Ultra 'Toracee.

"Yes, a Shipmaster," said Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"I admit. I don't understand, Excellency," Ultra 'Toracee said.

"Then I shall explain, but not here," said Fleet Master 'Salarcee as he pointed the Council Chambers entrance.

"I'll explain it when you are on the _Infinite Justice_," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said.

"I understand, Excellency," Ultra 'Toracee said.

"Good," Fleet Master 'Salarcee replied.

Ultra 'Toracee and Fleet Master 'Salarcee both departed. Going their separate ways, Ultra 'Toracee going to the _Infinite Justice_, while Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee and Godak headed to the Sangheili district of High Charity. Godak fallowed him ignoring the curious glances and stares from much higher ranking Sangheili. The two of them were in the process of passing the High Charity War College, when three trainees noticed Godak trailing behind Fleet Master 'Salarcee. As the three of them moved to surround Godak, two trainees noticed Fleet Master 'Salarcee. The two trainees Dextri 'Grifam and Zuko 'Sarac, were also nearby when Zuko turned to Dextri.

"Dextri, is that Fleet Master 'Salarcee?" Zuko asked.

"I believe it is or it is another Zealot, Field Master, Shipmaster or Fleet Master," Dextri replied.

"Well I see no reason why shouldn't talk to him," Zuko said convincingly.

Dextri admitted his friend had a point, so the two of them walked over the Fleet Master, unaware of the impending situation that was to commence behind them. Dextri and Zuko were nearby, when three trainees surrounded Godak, who tried to escape, but was surrounded. He tried to yell for help but one of the trainees covered Godak's mouth, muffling his cries for help. While Godak was mercilessly ridiculed, insulted and even beaten without remorse, Fleet Master 'Salarcee knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was, he was stuck on his train of thought when someone interrupted him. Fleet Master 'Salarcee turned around to see two young trainees.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, Excellency," Dextri said calmly.

"You have my full attention now. Who are you?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee inquired patiently.

"I am Trainee Dextri 'Grifam, Excellency," Dextri answered.

"I'm Trainee Zuko 'Sarac, Excellency," Zuko said hesitantly.

"What is it you require, Trainees?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee asked.

"Are you Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee?" nervously asked Zuko.

"I am indeed, Fleet Master 'Salarcee," answered Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"We need some advice on whether we should join the military now or after War College?" asked Dextri.

"Since you go to High Charity War College, I would recommend joining now rather than waiting. If you had gone to Iruiru War College, I would have said to stay until graduation," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said wisely.

"Thank you for your wisdom, Excellency," Zuko thanked politely.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee was about to respond when a shriek echoed through the area, he looked up to see three Trainees surrounding something. Fleet Master 'Salarcee headed over to the trio of Trainees.

"Listen you stupid Unggoy, we are Sangheili thus this is our District," said the Lead Trainee.

"Go back to the Unggoy District, where you belong," a second Trainee bullied.

The lead Trainee punched Godak in the face, while the others looked on with delight. They were totally unaware that Fleet Master 'Salarcee was nearing them. The third Trainee held Godak like a punching bag. The leader was about take a swing at Godak when an arm caught his arm in mid punch. When whoever grabbed his arm released it.

The two other trainees quickly stepped back, while their "leader" thought it was wise to strike the Sangheili who stopped him. He turned and swung at the Sangheili only to have his punch caught by Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee. His face quickly paled as he looked into the Fleet Master's eyes.

"Put Unggoy down, now," ordered Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

They hesitated at first but they did as they told to do. Soon there after the authorities came, in which Fleet Master 'Salarcee didn't intend to stay for he had pressing business to attend to. Fleet Master 'Salarcee continued down the center of the Sangheili District. They passed the Covenant Military Command and Sangheili Councilors Deliberation and Meeting Hall along with the various offices under the control of Sangheili Councilors.

The two of them moved through the residential area, the streets and sidewalks were crowded with a mixture of military and civilian Sangheili, both of whom stepped out of his way unless a Councilor was walking by then he and Godak along with any one present would step out of their way. They passed a recreational park that was filled with Sangheili of all ages and genders going about their day.

As they neared the Councilor's Residence, Fleet Master 'Salarcee turned left down a secluded alley way. He stopped and turned around; he appeared to be looking at something imaginary. He smirked as he could see something invisible.

"Guardians, disengage active camouflage," Fleet Master 'Salarcee ordered.

At first nothing happened, Godak thought his commander had finally lost it. Suddenly two Sangheili, both of whom were slightly shorter than Fleet Master 'Salarcee, at first glance one might assume they were Spec Ops Sangheili, do to the fact their armor was jet black, yet they had a secondary color of silver that outlined their armor, declaring their ranks as both Sangheili Guardian Ultras. The Guardians were the secret protectors and the vanguards of the Sangheili High Council. Their job was to not only protect the Councilors but to protect the families of said Councilors.

The two Guardian Ultras engaged their active camouflage. Garek 'Salarcee had long been under protection of the Guardians protection, ever since he was Major Domo serving on the human world called Harvest. They had saved his life on the world Octavian II and had stood along side him on the bridge of the cruiser, _Glorious Path_, where he assumed the role of Shipmaster after the previous one was killed in an explosion one deck above the bridge during the Battle of Byzantine V in 2535 when he served alongside then Shipmaster Thel 'Vadamee and the Fleet of Particular Justice's former commander then Fleet Master Xytan 'Jar Wattiree. They stood beside him when he became the Shipmaster of the _Relenting Justice_, the prototype of the _Justice_-class Assault Carrier and later the first enhanced _Justice_-class Assault Carrier, the _Infinite Justice,_ the ship he was given to be his flagship by the High Council.

They approached Councilors Residence, where the Sangheili Councilors resided on High Charity. He approached the main entrance where a lone Guardian Minor stood guard, as he attempted to enter; the Guardian Minor indicated that they stop. Fleet Master 'Salarcee was intrigued and confused as to the reason he was being stopped. The Guardian Minor looked at Fleet Master 'Salarcee and then at Godak with suspicion. Garek had to conceal his look of irritation.

"I'm sorry excellency you are not permitted to enter this building," the Guardian Minor said.

"Nonsense! I am Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee, commander of the Fleet of Undying Serenity and son of Councilor Bresr 'Salarcee. I order you to admit me entrance without hesitation," Fleet Master replied impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Excellency, I cannot allow you entrance, without proper authorization," the Guardian Minor said.

"Need I remind you to whom you are speaking to?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee rhetorically asked.

"Regardless of who you are or what you command Excellency, I cannot not allow you entrance without proper authorization," the Guardian Minor stated.

The heated argument between the Guardian Minor and Fleet Master 'Salarcee had attracted the attention of not only the two Guardian Ultras assigned to protect Fleet Master 'Salarcee but had attracted the notice of a Guardian Zealot, who had come to check up on the Minor who had failed to check in. He neared the entrance, he saw a Zealot with an Unggoy Ultra, as he approached the entrance he recognized the Zealot as none other than the Fleet Master of the Fleet of Undying Serenity. The Guardian Zealot approached Fleet Master 'Salarcee and the Guardian Minor. Fleet Master 'Salarcee noticed the Guardian Zealot, he cast a glance at him, he looked familiar.

"Could it be?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee quietly asked himself.

"Minor what is going on here?" the Zealot Guardian asked.

"Excellency, I was informing Fleet Master 'Salarcee that unless he had the proper authorization," explained the Guardian Minor.

"Really, is his rank not enough to grant him access to here," the Zealot Guardian said.

After the argument Fleet Master 'Salarcee and the Guardian Zealot, Netan 'Tarutee along with Godak walked through the halls of the Councilor's Residence.

"How are things on the _Infinite Justice_?" Zealot 'Tarutee asked.

"Perfectly fine and how are thing on the Guardians sided of the spectrum, old friend?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee said.

"Surprisingly well, given recent events, Garek," replied Zealot 'Tarutee.

"Speaking of recent events, Netan who in the name of the Forerunners was that Guardian Minor?" asked Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"That was Guardian Minor Tukr 'Lavernee, you had the honor of meeting, Garek," replied Zealot 'Tarutee replied.

"Lucky me," Fleet Master 'Salarcee sarcastically replied.

The two parted ways shortly thereafter, Garek 'Salarcee and Netan 'Tarutee along with Rtas 'Vadumee and Sebr 'Calnsee both went to Iruiru War College on Sanghelios at the same time, becoming friends instantly, after graduation they were all stationed on the cruiser _Truth and Reconciliation_ and were aboard when the War began. The four of them had served on the world of Harvest under the command of the Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, where Garek confronted a Minor who was a heretic, whom he challenged in a dual and vanquished. Shortly thereafter he, Sebr, Rtas and Xarko were all transferred to different postings across the Covenant. Rtas 'Vadumee who was currently attached to the Fleet of Particular Justice under the command of Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee was the Special Operations Commander of the Covenant.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee looked at the Councilors name plate at each door; he walked through the purple hallway its interior similar to other structures on High Charity. Guardians of various ranks and Councilors moved through the hallways and corridors of the residence. He was about to head up one level when he noticed a name plate next to a door that read **Councilor Bresr 'Salarcee**. He checked the door; it opened with out so much as making a noise. He walked into his father's residence; he noticed that the lighting was on. He and Godak walked through the door it quietly closed automatically.

Garek looked around the room; he noticed a large number of pictures on the wall, he looked intently at each of them. Some of them were paintings while others were pictures of himself, his mother, his father or of his brother Aegen 'Salarcee. He looked at picture he guessed was thirty years old, since it was just him and his father at his estate, just before he went to Iruiru War College.

_30 years earlier_

_Garek 'Salarcee held a wooden training sword in his hand looking around for a possible ambush. He kept low and moved to and from cover until he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, he reacted to slow and got hit across the arm, but he recovered and put up a good fight but ultimately failing. He looked downtrodden by his defeat. His father grinned, he was proud of his son; he had fought and had been defeated honorably._

"_Fear not Garek, you fought honorably, a true Fenix 'Salarcee in the making," Bresr 'Salarcee said to his son._

"_I'm no Fenix 'Salarcee dad, I'm not the kaidon nor have I even lived up to his legacy," Garek said._

"_Not yet you aren't but someday Garek, you will be kaidon and have a legacy that surpasses the noble Fenix 'Salarcee," Bresr said proudly._

"_Dad do, you know I got accepted to Iruiru War College?" asked Garek._

_His father knew the answer, but he had to ensure that his son lived up to the 'Salarc legacy. A legacy of great and honorable commanders and kaidons, though there was some taints in the bloodlines but not enough to be ashamed of. He looked at his son there was only one way to test him before giving him his answer._

"_When you join the Covenant, you will swear an oath," Bresr said._

"_According to my station. All without exception," Garek said._

"_On the blood of our fathers… on the blood of our future sons, you will swear to uphold the Covenant," Bresr continued._

"_Even to my dying breath," Garek added. _

"_Those who break this oath are Heretics… Worthy of neither pity nor mercy," Bresr added._

"_I shall grind them into dust," Garek replied._

"_And continue are march to glorious salvation!" finished Bresr 'Salarcee._

"_Well done my son, you have passed my final test. You have been accepted into the Iruiru War College," Bresr said approvingly._

"_Thank you, father," Garek thanked. _

"_You will make a fine Sangheili warrior and kaidon," Bresr said._

Garek lost his train of thought when he heard something behind him. He knew someone was behind him; the Guardians gave him more than enough practice to sense when you were not alone. It wasn't the Guardians or Godak, but it was Sangheili, he slowly clutched his plasma rifle with his left hand and the deactivated energy sword's hilt with right hand, he looked out of the corner of his eyes trying to see who it was, he then spun in a blur of motion activating his energy sword and raising his plasma rifle to use as either a rifle or a bludgeon. His opposition activated his energy sword and raised it near him. Garek did the same as he looked at his opponent he then deactivated his sword and reattached his rifle to his leg.

"Good to see you again, father," Garek said.

"I was wondering when you might show," Councilor 'Salarcee said as he deactivated his sword.

"Your posture was perfect," Councilor 'Salarcee commented.

"I learned from the best," Fleet Master 'Salarcee replied.

"I see Godak is still with you even though you two are even with the life debt, isn't that right, Godak," Councilor 'Salarcee said.

"Me live to serve the mighty Covenant," Godak replied.

Godak was escorted by Councilor 'Salarcee's Unggoy servant Dapap, who led Godak to the Unggoy methane chambers. Garek went into his guest quarters and changed from his golden armor to several layers of robes, with the last being a green robe with golden trim. He stood at his full height; his military prowess was still evident even though he wasn't in his armor. He walked over to a balcony that had a view of the entire city of High Charity, the massive _Dreadnought_ standing like a pinnacle in the middle of High Charity. The same ship that had defeated Fleet Master Fenix 'Salarcee's fleet who was also the Kaidon of the 'Salarc Clan, who controlled the State of 'Salarc from the heavily fortified and more than modern defenses at the ancient 'Salarc Citadel which over looks the city of Sotoa, a fortress that has never fallen. In the last year of the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, the Sangheili high command instituted a series of plans to destroy the _Dreadnought_, using Fleet Master Fenix 'Salarcee's fleet and the other would have used the still under construction starship the, _Legacy._ The Sangheili sent Fleet Master Fenix `Salarcee's fleet to destroy the _Dreadnought_, a powerful Forerunner starship found by the San 'Shyuum and it decimated entire Sangheili fleets with its advanced weaponry and hit and run tactics. Fleet Master Fenix 'Salarcee and his fleet departed to ambush point; he commanded his fleet from the immense Sangheili battleship, _Sword of Sanghelios_. The _Dreadnought _ambushed Fleet Master Fenix 'Salarcee's fleet destroying many ships in the fleet and presumably destroying the _Sword of Sanghelios_ as well, because the ship remained behind to thwart the attack, Fenix's son, Forix 'Salarcee would ascend to Kaidon following the presumed death of his father, Fleet Master and Kaidon, Fenix 'Salarcee.

Garek's musing of the past was brought to an end when his father brought him a glass of red wine. He sipped it slowly taking in the taste; he was amazed by how well it did taste, from the taste it had to be at least 250 years old or older, do to how strong it was. He put his empty wine glass in a dish washer, he looked at the bottle, and it was way older than he thought.

"Where is he," he heard a voice say.

"Last I saw, he was in the kitchen, why?" Councilor 'Salarcee

"Does he have, a girl yet?" asked the voice as Garek neared so he could hear better.

"He didn't say, especially since the Kaidon is dead," replied Councilor 'Salarcee.

"What is that supposed to mean," the other voice snapped.

"Don't you snap at me, you know he never rushes on anything," Councilor 'Salarcee replied.

"So I've noticed," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said as he made his presence known.

"About time you showed up, Garek," said the voice.

"A Fleet Master can show up or remain hidden when they please, Special Operations Commander 'Salarcee," Fleet Master 'Salarcee replied.

"So do you have wife yet, Excellency?" asked Spec Ops Cmdr. Aegen 'Salarcee.

"What about becoming the Kaidon?" Councilor 'Salarcee asked.

"We will discuss this later, I must retire for the night," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said calmly.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee retired taking to his bed, he slept for the better part of the night, the other part of the night he was thinking of his soon to be wife Teyla 'Vadum. She was the daughter of a wealthy merchant, who was reputable in both the State of Vadum and the State of Salarc. Her father and Fleet Master 'Salarcee were close friends currently still are. Now he was offered a chance to become kaidon, he needed to be resolute in his decision. That was when he decided it was necessary for the kaidon to be a worthy 'Salarc, beside apart from his life, his command and his honor, what did he truly have to lose. When morning came, he quickly got dressed in his armor and decided to walk in the Sangheili District taking a look at many of the shops who were just opening for the day.

He passed and antiquities shop, that seemed interesting to him, the again Fleet Master Garek 'Salarcee loved history, especially when it dealt with military history. He went in, middle aged Sangheili worked the counter looked up to see Fleet Master 'Salarcee enter.

"Come in, Excellency," He greeted.

"Thank you," Fleet Master 'Salarcee replied kindly.

"How may I help you, Excellency," asked the store keeper.

"I'm looking for some ancient or exotic weapons or armor, for my collection at my estate back on Sanghelios," Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Then you've come to the right place, Excellency, there isn't any other place on High Charity that sell what your looking for," the Store Keeper said.

"Is that right?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee asked

"Indeed it is, Excellency, but not for much longer," the Shop Keeper replied.

"Why is that?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee asked.

"Better to do business on Sanghelios than on High Charity," the Shop Keeper replied.

"Agreed," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said in agreement.

He looked over all the weapons he was impressed; his estate was large enough to house them along with the trophies from previous conquests. The weapons he had just purchased for his collection, included a large amount of Sangheili weaponry ranging from the era of the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, to relatively modern Sangheili weaponry. When he had given his account info he recognized it immediately, he beckoned him to fallow him to a back room, which Fleet Master 'Salarcee did. Fleet Master 'Salarcee was glad the Guardians hadn't realize that he had eluded them this easily, which was sort of a pastime for him. He was glad at the moment because what he saw, they would have sealed his fate. Not only his fate but the fate of the shopkeeper as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee asked.

"If you're thinking that these are Forerunner artifacts, then you are correct," the Shop Keeper replied.

"By the Forerunners," Fleet Master 'Salarcee was said.

"Agreed, will you take it?" the Shop Keeper asked.

"Let see, a deactivated Oracle, a deactivated Sentinel, main component of Sentinel, three Forerunner uniforms and two Forerunner weapons. How much?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee's interest had been aroused.

"Free," the Shop Keeper

"Deal," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said in agreement.

"Do you think you can put it into those repulsor cases with the other parcels?" Fleet Master 'Salarcee asked.

"I can," the Shop Keeper replied.

"Do it, but do it discreetly," ordered Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

After leaving the shop, he ran into Shipmaster 'Calnsee who was returning to the _Infinite Justice._ He asked Shipmaster 'Calnsee to take his recently acquired items to his quarters on his flagship which, Shipmaster 'Calnsee agreed to do so. They were about to depart when the Prophet of Regret appeared before them.

"Excellency," both of the Sangheili said as they bowed to their leader.

"Arise honorable warriors of the Covenant," Regret said.

"Excellency, allow me to introduce Shipmaster 'Calnsee," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said.

"It is an honor to serve, Excellency," Shipmaster 'Calnsee said.

"Shipmaster, I believe you have orders to carry out," Fleet Master 'Salarcee said.

"As you command, Excellencies," replied Shipmaster 'Calnsee as he left to attend to his orders.

"Fleet Master, I understand that a part of the mission is vague," said Regret.

"It is indeed vague, Excellency," replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"The acquisition of the location of this Human base, correct," Regret stated.

"Yes, Excellency," replied Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"We have a lead who claims to have the information, he is a Kig-Yar called Gram, he was sent to fool a rogue faction of Humans called the URF, he has infiltrated them along with some Kig-Yar privateers, and here are the stellar coordinates for the rendezvous," Regret said as he handed the coordinates to Fleet Master 'Salarcee.

"Further more, I will allow you to deal with the Humans and the Kig-Yar, Gram included however you want after the data and location is acquired, they are not essential just expendable pawns," Regret said.

Fleet Master 'Salarcee was already working on a plan to deal with the Humans called the URF, Gram and his supporters and his objective. This would be easier than it sounded, simply lie to the rouge humans then attack them when they don't expect it.

"I take it you have a plan pertaining to Gram and the URF?" asked Regret.

"I do, Excellency," Fleet Master 'Salarcee replied.

"How?" asked Regret.

"Simple tie up the loose ends, Excellency,"

"How would you do that?" Regret inquired.

"By any means necessary, Excellency," Fleet Master 'Salarcee stated.

* * *

Up next Chapter 5: Warspite Part II


End file.
